Becoming Mrs Salvatore
by jimi18
Summary: What are they up to now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is an idea that is not fully formed in my brain yet and has yet no middle or end just this little bit! Let me know if you would like more. I will try and post more soon but I am on a course work deadline that is approaching very fast! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I don't own anything even my sanity has run away!**

Becoming Mrs Salvatore

Bonnie threw the door of the mansion open storming through with Damon hot on her heels

"Don't call me that" Bonnie shouts as she heads into the sitting room Damon just smirks at her as Stefan and Elena watch the scene that unfolds before them

"Why don't you like it? It is your name!" Damon says as Stefan and Elena's heads look backs and forwards between the two

"I know it's my name but it's only temporary" screams Bonnie at the very annoying vampire Bonnie and Damon are now toe to toe and nose to nose

Elena timidly asks "What do you mean your name is only temporary Bonnie?"

Damon and Bonnie are still staring at each other. Damon never looks away from Bonnie as he answers Elena

"She doesn't like being called Mrs Salvatore"

Elena and Stefan both look confused "But she isn't Mrs Salvatore, she's Bonnie Bennett" Elena states very firmly. If anyone will be having the title of Mrs Salvatore it's her.

Bonnie still not moving away from Damon just sighs and holds up her left hand where a large solitaire Diamond and a full diamond band nestle on her 3rd finger " But I am" she answers a stunned Stefan and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I have never had so many reviews for a first chapter or such a short piece before! Thank you all so much. I am sorry that you have had to wait so long for this second chapter and I hope that it is not a disappointment. I have got a rough plan for this in my head. I am sorry that I can't update as often as I would like to but with Family, full time work and study there are very few hours in the day left for me to write. I have started chapter 3 so it is coming! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas it is always interesting to know. Just to let you know I am also going to try and remember to put a previously in as I know when I'm reading I find it helpful to get a little jog to my memory! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **

Previously

_Elena and Stefan both look confused "But she isn't Mrs Salvatore, she's Bonnie Bennett" Elena states very firmly. If anyone will be having the title of Mrs Salvatore it's her._

_Bonnie still not moving away from Damon just sighs and holds up her left hand where a large solitaire Diamond and a full diamond band nestle on her 3__rd__ finger " But I am" she answers a stunned Stefan and Elena._

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie throws herself into the nearest armchair and sighs.

"I am officially Mrs Damon Salvatore; we just came back from the Justice of the Peace"

Stefan and Elena look shell shocked as Damon walks over to where Bonnie is sitting and perches himself on the arm of the chair prepared to make a quick getaway if his new wife decides to throw a quick fireball at him, though he does take a risk and drapes his arm over the back of the chair. They look at Elena and Stefan waiting for their reactions.

"Married" Elena said in a whisper of disbelief "How? Why? "She asked in a louder voice

Stefan on the other hand just whispered "Mother's rings"

Elena and Bonnie both heard this and looked at Stefan "What do you mean Mother's rings" screeched Elena hurting both Vampires hearing with the pitch. Stefan ignored Elena and Bonnie and looked at Damon "I thought that they were long gone" he stated

Damon looked hurt "you thought that I would give mother's rings to anybody? No mother left them to the eldest son for his wife and Bonnie happens to be my wife so why wouldn't I give them to Bonnie"

"I didn't mean that Bonnie shouldn't have them, the y look beautiful on you Bonnie they suit you. What I meant Damon was that I haven't seen them in over 150 years" Stefan said

"Why would you? Mother left them to me, they were in my safety deposit box, not yours or the family one" Damon said

Bonnie went to take them off but Damon stopped her by placing his hand over hers and with a genuine look in his eyes for the first time ever "No Bonnie there yours" Damon said softly " we'll talk about it later" Damon said to her and then kissed her hand where the rings nestled warmly on her finger.

Stefan and Elena looked on. "Can we get back to the part where you tell us how and why Bonnie married you and why according to Bonnie it won't be for long?" Stefan asked. He had put that last bit in as he wasn't all that sure about what Damon felt toward Bonnie. He could tell there was something.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and he nodded at her agreeing that she could explain. Stefan smiled to himself. They already acted like a married couple. Though he didn't think that they realised it.

Bonnie looked at them both and started to talk.

"Damon has been doing some research into the originals and found out that one of their business interests is a holiday resort that specialises in romantic honeymoon's so Damon asked me to go with him pose as a married couple and see what we could find out"

Elena opened her mouth to say something and closed it again as Stefan spoke again quickly

"So why not pretend to be married?"

This time Damon answered "we needed to get married for real so we could show them the wedding certificate and Bonnie needed the certificate to change her name on her passport"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Elena said 3 pairs of eyes landed on her. Elena realised how immature and jealous she sounded. Well she was jealous they were her Salvatore brother everyone knew that Damon lived for the attention she bestowed on him, the secret hugs and kisses to keep him on a tight leash. And if Damon showed up married to Bonnie then how would that look to other people that she couldn't hold on to Damon and that she had lost him to Bonnie of all people. Not there was anything wrong with Bonnie but she was no Elena Gilbert!

Stefan looked nervous at the comment Elena had just made her was always a bit wary of her feelings toward sDamon.

"Duh! Your marrying my brother, Besides Bonnie is cuter and I needed a witch as well" Bonnie then chirped in. "yes I can do a cloaking spell when we are on our way to the airport that will last a week so they won't know that we are a vampire and a witch but we will still have all of our abilities"

Elena looked shame faced as she asked "when do you leave?"

"In 2 weeks" Damon and Bonnie answered Damon again elaborated on the explanation "yea we needed two weeks living together so that we can learn enough about one another so it doesn't look suspicious when we arrive"

"But as soon as this is over we get a divorce" Bonnie stated firmly

Elena was engaged to Stefan and now she had a way in. Those rings were rightfully hers and she would have them she would talk to Damon about that alone and make him see that she should have them not Bonnie.

"Bonnie how did you get your Dad to agree" Stefan asked and Bonnie blushed. She had to be 18 to get married and she was still 2 months of that. "Damon compelled my dad" Bonnie said so quite that Stefan nearly missed it.

"What" Elena asked looking agitated. "Damon compelled my Dad to sign the forms and also put the memories of Damon and I dating for a while and that he loved his new Son in Law" Bonnie did a perfect Damon eye roll as she said the last part.

"So Stelans" Damon stated with a smile "That means Bonnie is officially Mrs Salvatore and that she now officially lives at the mansion. Her mail has been forwarded here!" Damon then stood up effectively ending the conversation. Turned to Bonnie and scooped her up into his arms "Come on Mrs Salvatore we have a honeymoon to start" Damon winked at Bonnie and ran at vampire speed up the stairs to his bedroom leaving a stunned Elena and Stefan sitting on the sofa.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I am not too happy with the end of this but I hope to improve with the next chapter. I realise that this is a scene setting chapter. I will try for a longer chapter next time. But we have two weeks of them getting to know each other and two weeks of honeymoon as well! By the way I also have a little twist in this for Stelana and it will be near the end!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I first have to start with very heartfelt apologies. I have been very lax with my writing and not updating as often as I should be. There have been many factors in this including the fact that both my mother and my mother in law have decided to visit one week after the other and although they do not arrive until April. I am trying to spring clean the house in prep for their arrival. These are both ladies that will find the smallest thing to fault though they are both dearly loved! I have also got my first exam coming up in April so I am very nervous and trying to revise. To add to this I have also had a very busy work schedule! I know that I am making excuses but I am truly sorry.**

**Your reviews have been wonderful and I am truly honoured that so many of you have liked this idea. I hope you are all still reading! Please take the time to let me know what you think of this chapter and thank you again for sticking by me. I know how the next chapter is going to go in my head so I will commit it to word as soon as possible! Read on and let me know**

**Thanks again**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is just for fun**

Becoming Mrs Salvatore – Part 3

_Previously_

"_So Stelans" Damon stated with a smile "That means Bonnie is officially Mrs Salvatore and that she now officially lives at the mansion. Her mail has been forwarded here!" Damon then stood up effectively ending the conversation. Turned to Bonnie and scooped her up into his arms "Come on Mrs Salvatore we have a honeymoon to start" Damon winked at Bonnie and ran at vampire speed up the stairs to his bedroom leaving a stunned Elena and Stefan sitting on the sofa._

Damon put Bonnie back on her feet when they arrived in his bedroom. Their bedroom now he thought. Bonnie looked around at Damon's bedroom the dark panelled walls, old paintings and a magnificent oak bed with brilliant white soft cotton sheets.

"Are these sheets clean?" Bonnie asked

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes Bonnie the sheets are clean I changed them this morning. Which side of the bed do you want because if you are not fussy I would like to sleep on the left?"

Bonnie sat down heavily on the bed "oh god" Bonnie moaned and put her head in her hands

"No beautiful just Damon" answered Damon with a smirk on his face.

Bonnie sat very still. Damon started to worry about her and kneeled in front of Bonnie talking her hands in one of his as he stroked his hand softly down her cheek.

"Hey Bons what's wrong?" Damon asked quietly looking at his beautiful new wife. In Damon's mind he had never had a sweeter thought.

"What have we done Damon? Were married. I haven't thought this through. I don't want to be divorced at 18!"

Damon looked at Bonnie with concern. "Will sort that out nearer the time"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight" Bonnie asked, Damon continued to stroke Bonnie's soft cheek. He couldn't get over how velvety soft her delicate skin was. Damon kept his voice low and clam as he replied to Bonnie. He didn't want her to freak any more than she already was

"Bon's we will be sleeping together, we need to get used to it. The hotel will think its odd if the honeymoon couple ask for separate rooms or a room with twin beds. Now do you want the left or the right? I would prefer the left as a gentleman always sleeps closer to the door to protect his beautiful wife from intruders and prying eyes"

All of a sudden the green flared to life in Bonnie's eyes and she stood up and turned up to face him

"TOGETHER YOU EXPECT US TO SHARE A BED!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs. Damon winced at the sound. Bonnie started to pace back and forth

"You expect us to sleep in the same bed! NO WAY DAMON! You can sleep on the floor"

"No way Bons we need to be able to pull off a young married couple in love" Damon watched Bonnie pace back and forth and pulled her hands roughly through her hair.

"Bonnie, look we will go out for dinner tonight and see how we get on acting like a young married couple in love. We'll go to the next town over so we don't have to face anyone in mystic falls yet. I'll go and get your bag from the car you head to the shower" Damon stoped Bonnie spun her around and pushed her towards the bathroom

" go shower" Damon told her and Bonnie complied. Maybe everything would look better after her shower.

"Oh and Bon's you'll need to cast a spell on Stefan and Elena to make sure that they don't tell anyone this is pretend.

Bonnie sighed and started to mutter something under her breath so quietly that even Damon couldn't pick out the words. Bonnie finished and looked at Damon, she looked shattered

"Done, they can't discuss it with anyone but us and if anyone is in ear shot it will cut them off" Bonnie said slightly deflated as she headed to the shower looking forward to some quiet contemplation about her situation.

Damon headed out onto the landing and down the stairs to the car, thinking about Bonnie he was lost in deep thought as he picked her case out of the car. She was beautiful. Damon had always known that Bonnie was beautiful inside and out he just wasn't sure how they were going to cope pretending to be married for four weeks. He was just pleased that she had agreed so easily to his plan he had thought that the witch would put up more of a fight.

Damon locked the car and walked back into the cool hall way of the manor. All of a sudden a familiar scent assaulted his senses and he felt a soft body press against him.

"Elena what do you want?" Damon spat out

"Don't be like that Damon, I just wanted a little chat" as she pressed her soft body closer to him

"Elena I just want to get back to my wife" Damon said

Elena stood there and produced an impressive set of puppy eyes "But Damon, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

Damon rolled his eyes. He had known for a long while that what he had felt for Elena was not real and that she was just a passing fancy, something to do, something to irritate Stefan.

Elena leaned forward batting her eyelashes at him "Damon, I know that you really wanted to ask me but you had to settle for Bonnie"

"I never settled for Bonnie. It was Bonnie I wanted to do this with" Damon ground out. Elena looked completely unfazed by Damon's statement and carried on "I understand Damon that you needed a witch and I'm not one" Elena smiled up at him

"Are you sure about that" Damon muttered

"What was that?" Elena asked as she pressed herself just a bit closer. Damon just sighed

"Get on with it Elena, Bonnie is in the shower and I would like to go and join her before she is finished"

Elena was struggling to keep her temper under control. She turned a full charm offensive onto Damon.

"Damon. After you and Bonnie divorce Stefan would really appreciate it if you let him have your mother's rings. You know you're not the marrying kind and Stefan thinks that your Mother would have really liked it to go to a true Salvatore. Not a fake one"

Damon dropped Bonnie's bag and grabbed Elena by the throat "Listen and listen carefully, they were my mother's rings that she left to me to give to my wife and Bonnie is my wife and is a true Salvatore. She will keep the rings she is the only one I want to have them and I know that my mother would have been honoured to have someone as wonderful as Bonnie wearing them. I will not discuss this again" Damon growled and dropped his hand from around Elena's throat, picked up Bonnie's bag and headed upstairs. He would talk to Stefan tomorrow but tonight he wanted to have a nice evening with Bonnie.

Bonnie opened that bathroom door and the steam escaped into the bedroom as she walked towards Damon. She was wearing his towelling robe with the selves rolled high up and the hem tucked into the belt so she didn't trip over it. Damon looked up and smiled at her. Bonnie was about to smile back at Damon until she realised what he was doing. He had a large bin beside the bed and her suitcase open on the bed; he was throwing items of her clothing and underwear into the bin.

"DAMON, what the hell do you think that you are doing?" Bonnie folded her arms over her chest and starts tapping her left foot.

"Bonnie, you are now Mrs Damon Salvatore. You can't be seen in these clothes and this underwear, seriously for a sexy young wife these are not going to do! Tomorrow we go shopping. Do you even own a bikini?" Damon looked at Bonnie. She looked hot standing there in his robe, her hair curling from the steam of the shower framing her delicate features. Bonnie noticed Damon's look and pulled the robe tighter around her.

"Damon I do own a bikini and who the hell is going to see my knickers?" Bonnie asked him looking at the remainder of her clothes and trying to think about what she would be wearing out to dinner tonight. Where were they going, she wasn't sure quite what she should be wearing as a young bride.

"Bonnie I keep telling you we have to be a young in love couple, when we are away you really think that the hotel staff won't have a quick peak in the wardrobe and in the draws.

"Ewe" Bonnie squealed out

"I'm going to have a shower; do you want to wash my back?" Damon asked as he started to strip in front of her. Bonnie covered her eyes "Damon why are you stripping?" Bonnie asked

"Do you expect me to get in the shower with my clothes on?" Damon asked an amused tone in his voice. Bonnie still didn't remove her hand from her eyes. "But why are you undressing here and not in the bathroom?"

"Bon do you know how much this shirt cost? I need to hang it up. Besides we are married" Damon stated like she was stupid.

Bonnie just sighed "Ok, fine, where are we going for dinner tonight so I know what to put on"

"I put your outfit on the bed for you, I have excellent taste" Damon said as the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

Bonnie sighed and ran her right hand through her hair as she put her left hand forward to pick up the black underwear Damon had laid out for her. The lamp light caught her rings and she smiled at them. They really were beautiful and she was sad that she would have to give them back to Damon; she really felt that she couldn't keep them after they divorced after their sham marriage. She just hoped that when she did finally fall in love a get married that her future husband would get her something as beautiful.

Bonnie smiled to herself as she saw the dress that Damon had laid out on the bed. A simple red dress of heavy satin and a very straight skirt that ended just above the knee the top had wide straps and the material crossed over the bust line. Emphasizing her full breast. The dress was tasteful, sophisticated and sexy. Bonnie put the underwear on and put on her dress, she did her makeup and was just adding the finishing touches as Damon came out of the bathroom dressed in a black Armani suit with a black shirt and the top two buttons undone.

Bonnie smiled at Damon" You look good" she said and Damon smiled a genuine smile at her

"You look beautiful Bonnie" Damon said sincerely.

"Good enough to be seen with you Mr Salvatore?" Bonnie asked as Damon came to stand near her.

"I think it is more of a case am I sexy enough to be seen out with you Mrs Salvatore?" Damon asked

Bonnie stood up and faced the full length mirror she looked at Damon in the mirror

"Can you zip me up please?" Bonnie asked and Damon's eyes never left hers as he took another step forward and zipped up her dress in the mirror they looked at each other they looked stunning together. Damon was the first to break contact

"Have you got your purse?" Damon asked as he started to heard Bonnie out of the bedroom door.

"Yes I have everything, purse, keys, phone, lip-gloss and credit card. Anything else I need?" Bonnie rolled her eyes

"What do you need a credit card for? I'm your husband I pay for everything!" Damon said indignantly.

Bonnie just smiled at him and said a very quiet "Thank you Damon"

Damon and Bonnie went into the living room to say goodbye to Stefan and Elena. Stefan looked up and smiled

"You look beautiful Bonnie; I take it you two are going out somewhere?" Stefan asked

Damon pouted "and what about me brother don't I look stunning?" Bonnie and Stefan laughed

"Damon your bride out shone you, you should be proud" Stefan reprimanded Damon. Damon just rolled his eyes "I agree Stefan she looks beautiful, Now in answer to your other question, yes we are off out for dinner"

Elena looked round "Oh well I just grab my bag and well join you" she said as she started to move.

Damon looked at her "sorry Elena this is a night out for just Bonnie and I so we can get to know one another better" Damon spun on his heal and pulled Bonnie with him. Elena through herself down in a huff. Stefan smiled at her. He knew that she was jealous of the attention that Bonnie was getting. Stefan put his arm around her and pulled her close. Kissing her thoroughly.

**Ok so this chapter was a little longer but I will start the next chapter tomorrow night. Please do me the honour and review thanks x**


End file.
